


Shape in the Crowd

by DeepInTheLight



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Car Sex, Exes to One-Off Lovers, F/M, Ideological conversation as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Raven and Erik meet again and relive some old memoriesSet some time after X-Men: Days of Future Past
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique
Kudos: 1





	Shape in the Crowd

He’s impossible not to notice, Raven thinks as she sees him slowly making his way through the crowd. Erik hasn’t changed much since she saw him last. That special charisma still comes out of his every pore, the eternal sadness in his eyes and the way he seems to know everyone’s deepest secrets are all there.

They didn’t part on best terms, but Raven stopped being angry with him a long time ago. She knows too well she would’ve acted the same, if not worse, if their roles had been reversed. And she also knows at the moment that she wants him again.

Erik stops to study something on a shelf, and Raven takes the opportunity to approach him.

“Long time, no see,” she speaks up, and he turns to face her slowly. The look he gives her reminds so much of the one on his face when he found her in his bed all those years ago, when his eyes didn’t match his words as he pretended to be surprised. He’s no telepath, but somewhere in the back of his mind he must’ve expected one day they’ll meet again, and he’s been through too much to be taken aback by such chance encounters.

“You look the same,” Erik points of the obvious, eyeing her regular blond disguise. He may never confess it, but Raven knows he’s not less turned on by it physically than he is by her real shape.

“You haven’t changed much either.” He’s grown out stubble he didn’t have before, and his clothes are new for her sight, but in other ways he’s still the same Erik.

“Well, I hardly have control over it,” he shrugs. “Interesting to run into each other like this again, isn’t it?”

“Unless you were looking for me?” A part of her wants that statement to be true.

Erik smirks though. “You know I wasn’t. We’ve let go of each other, haven’t we?”

“Well, we still have the same goal, even if we act apart,” Raven acknowledges.

“Not me. I’m retired.”

Erik’s words make her flinch in shock.

“You’re what?” Raven raises her voice. Erik is still seemingly calm though.

“This fight is senseless, Raven,” he says in an emotionless manner. “At least if you’re fighting it alone.”

“Not if you believe in what you’re doing,” Raven insists, unable to believe the man who taught her to follow her calling has refused it himself. “Do you not believe anymore?”

He shrugs indifferently. “I just don’t see a point. Nobody followed me when I invited them. I guess it means the others are alright with their position, maybe I should become as well.”

“So you have changed in fact,” Raven pronounces, unable to prevent the sadness in her voice.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Doesn’t seem to me.”

“What I was trying to do, Raven, I tried to do it for our kind, but even more so for those who stood by me,” Erik explains then. “You, the Brotherhood, even Charles. But there’s no one anymore.”

Raven sighs as the truth about her former lover dawns on her. “I didn’t realize it.”

“Well, you know now.” They both keep quiet for a bit, then he resumes speaking. “What are you up to then? Still battling?”

“There are plenty of our kind who need help. I may not contribute a lot, but I do my best.”

“I see.”

“We’re different, you and I,” Raven feels the need to explain herself now. “Though I gotta say I thought we thought the same, but it appears it was always me seeing the bigger picture.”

“Guess so, Raven.”

“It’s Mystique,” she corrects him. She may think of herself as Raven inwardly, but to the world she is Mystique.

“Well, you don’t look like her now,” he eyes her body in that same critical way he used to address to it back in the day.

“We’re nowhere near the point where I can walk around in public blue and naked, I’m afraid,” Raven says seriously.

“Truth said. But I’m glad about you.”

“About what?”

“That you’re Mystique,” he looks at her with a genuine expression. “That you’ve chosen the path you believe in even if it’s a lonely one.”

Erik’s words make Raven think of potentials she hadn’t given thought to before.

“You’re welcome to join,” she says then, making it sound like a deal offer that it is. “You know I’m not angry about the past.”

“Thanks, but no.”

She didn’t really expect otherwise, but she had to try. There is another thing she is pretty certain he will agree to do with her though. “But you will join me for a little ride, will you?”

“Um?” Erik looks sincerely puzzled.

“I got a car, if you wanna recreate some old memories.”

He smirks at her then. “Can’t say I don’t. Where do you plan to go?”

“As far as the parking, Erik.”

“People may see.”

“Let them,” Raven winks at him, that exhibitionist part of her making an expected appearance.

“Alright, let us go then?”

“Follow my lead.”

He does as she says, and Raven loves how empowered such a small thing makes her feel. At her urge, he crawls into the backseat, and Raven eagerly settles on his body.

“We should so drive away and find a better spot,” Erik mutters before being silenced by Raven’s lips claiming his. Kissing him with fervor and feeling him respond, Raven realizes she had missed this more than she had thought. Erik’s notable erection presses against her core, and Raven quickly shapeshifts her clothes to a loose dress and no underwear to make this more comfortable.

“You know I prefer the real Raven,” Erik speaks against her neck, leaving sloppy kisses on it.

“You won’t make me believe you’ve never thought about fucking this one,” Raven says as she palms his cock through his clothes.

She reaches for his belt and skillfully unbuckles it, then dives her hand inside his underwear to take his straining cock out, doing her best to not stop their messy kissing process.

His grunts provide a background for Raven when she lifts up her hips and then promptly slides onto his length, taking the whole of it in one long, wet slide.

“Ah!” she gasps in satisfaction, beginning to move up and down, supported by Erik’s firm grip on her hips. “So good!”

“Someone…will definitely see,” he struggles to breathe.

“Screw them.” She really doesn’t give a damn.

It doesn’t take long until Erik presses his finger to her clit and she falls over the edge with a cry she doesn’t try to suppress, and he follows her swiftly, spilling out his hot spend inside of her.

They gasp simultaneously, doing their best to return their breathing to regular pace.

“What now?” Erik asks once he is apparently able to speak coherently.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again once,” Raven shrugs. “Anyways, this was a pleasant reunion.”

“It was indeed.”

“Okay, now I still need to shop, so get out of my car and go wherever you were.”

“Sure, but you gotta get off me first.”

She does as he told, altering her outfit to the previous one in the process. She lets him walk back to the mall before going there herself, knowing well it’s better for them both to finish off this encounter here and now. _Until next time we meet_ , Raven thinks with a smile.


End file.
